Exmortis III
In Exmortis III, published by eGames.com, you can explore a post-apocalyptic world as you seek revenge and salvation in this epic horror point-n-click adventure. When does it start? It starts after the events of Exmortis 2. The Earth Realm has lost all hope, as Vlaew remained unchallenged. But the redeemer (Joshua Hannay) returns from the Spirit Realm and seeks bloody revenge against the Ancient Vlaew. Will he succeed? The Story so far... "The Dominion War" Before the dawn of Man and Beast, abhorrent mystical creatures roamed the Earth Realm. Darkness and Chaos was a way of life. There were no rules and no life as we know it today. Amongst these diabolical creatures, a creed of sentients known as the Ancients existed. For their kind transcended Life, Death, Time and Reality. Their power and strength knew no limits as did their lust for conquest and blood. In due time, the nature of the Ancients would see them assert their rule over the lesser entities of the Earth Realm. Their greed and arrogance eventually turning them against their own kind until only three ruling Ancients remained. Kfafta the Merciless, Azrael the Tactician and Vlaew the Manipulator - Three brothers of the Ancient kindred fighting tirelessly against one another for undisputed claim over all that exists. As a result of his treacherous ways, Vlaew would emerge victorious and lay claim to a throne built on the river of his enemies' blood. Ruling with an iron fist and caring only for limitless power. However, Vlaew's rule would be short lived. Vlaew elevated himself to a God-like status, knowing full well that only the powers wielded by another Ancient could bring harm and even death to Vlaew. A group of dissident lesser demons had found a way to banish the Ancient's Spiritual form to a Crimson Limbo known as the Spirit World, thus removing him from the Earth Realm. Over the course of many eons, ruling races of demons rose and fell victim to a similar fate. Eventually they too were excommunicated to the Spirit World to join life forces with a disembodied Vlaew. The consolidated entity was to become what is known as a legion - otherwise referred to as the Exmortis. The Exmortis had no physical influence over the Earth Realm, however it was foreseen that with the rise of mankind in the Earth Realm an opportunity to return to the Physical World would once more present itself and thus the Exmortis laid dormant until the day the Hand would release a demonic plague upon the Earth Realm unlike any humanity had ever seen. "The Redeemer" And so it came to be. The Exmortis were unleashed upon the Earth once more wave after wave of demonic fury poured out across the land laying waste to all that stood in the way. A man - The Redeemer - was chosen by the Shadow Man to a quest to rid the world of this demonic plague. A quest that would see the Redeemer's soul forever anchored to the Spirit Realm. For it was his selfless acts of blind faith that allowed him to be successful and before long the link between worlds was broken and Exmortis was forever removed from the Earth Realm. Mankind had received a reprieve, albeit a temporary one. For one member of the Exmortis remained; its Leader, Vlaew. And once more as a result of the Ancient's treachery, the Redeemer was slain and Vlaew remained unchallenged in his return to rule over the Earth Realm and the Remnants of Humanity. But the Redeemer shall rise again, and Vlaew's dominion will once more be challenged... Category:Games